


I Don't Know (Is My Story Over If I Fall Asleep?)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [10]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Xeno-Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the 'singers questions whether there is something to the two-legs myths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know (Is My Story Over If I Fall Asleep?)

Some of the People who have walked among humans have listened to them talk of the two leg beliefs - their tales of what will happen when they go to sleep and do not wake – they are varied, and seem to contradict each other. The People, on the other hand, _know_ that they live on in the traces they leave behind in the songs of their Memory Singers.

No cat is truly gone while a single Memory Singer can still sing.

And in a way that makes their rare two leg bond mates immortal too, for they still know Death's Fang's Bane as well as if she still walked among them - despite the fact she died hands of hands turnings ago. 

But one must remember that to live on in memory songs is not the same as to run in the World, though, and it is a hard lesson to teach kittens. They must learn it though - that when they lose someone that they cannot call them back by immersing themselves in even the most powerful memory singer's song. For even that song, is but a pale echo of the original for all the vibrancy and brilliance it retains, for a memory cannot reason, think or feel. 

So perhaps ... there is something to the two legs stories of a World after this World? It is a comforting thought - for the stories talk of a life as full and rich as this one and the chance meet old friends again truly, and she does miss her little brother.


End file.
